finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Belt (equipment)
The , also known as '''Black Belt's Gi', is a recurring accessory or armor in the Final Fantasy series. It usually increases the wearer's physical stats. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Black Belt Gi appears as an armor for the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Monk, Black Belt, and Ninja job classes. In the 3D version, it provides 33 Defense, 18 Magic Defense, and +3 to Vitality and Agility. In the NES version, it gives 15 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, +5 Agility, and 12% Evade. It can be found in the Ancient Ruins and bought in Amur for 6000 gil (4800 in the NES version). Final Fantasy IV The Black Belt Gi appears as an armor that provides +10 Defense, +3 Magic Defense, +20 Evasion (30 in the 3D version), +2 Magic Defense, and +5 Strength. It is part of Edge's initial equipment, and can also be found in the Dwarven Castle. This armor is not available in any shops. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Black Belt Gi returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV and it can be equipped by every characters. It is initial equipped by Yang, Monk A, Monk B, and Edge. It has a defense of 10, magic defense of 3, evasion of 20, magic evasion of 2 with a bonus of +5 Strength. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Black Belt Gi is an armor that provides +10 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, +20% Evasion, +2% Magic Evasion, +1 Attack, and +5 Strength and Stamina. It can be found in Yang's and Edge's Challenge Dungeons. Final Fantasy VI The Black Belt may let the user counterattack when hit by a physical attack. The chances of the wearer countering is 1/4, and the wearer is unable to counter physical attacks if they have the KO, Petrify, M-Tek, Zombie, Sleep, Confuse, Dance, Stop, or Freeze statuses. It can be dropped from Captain, and bought in Tzen, Narshe, and Thamasa for 5,000 gil. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Black Belt grants +20 ATK and +20 VIT and prevents both Poison and Curse. It can be won as a mission reward for mission 1-1-4, found in a treasure chest in missions 2-5-3 and 9-2-1 and as a rare drop from Vajradhara Kumbhira and Vajradhara Kinnara. It sells for 7,500 gil. It can also be used in Materia Fusion, where two Black Belts grant the Materia +1 to ATK. Final Fantasy IX The Black Belt accessory allows Vivi to learn Demi and enables the wearer to learn HP + 20% and Beast Killer. It grants +2 Strength and +1 Defense and increases the wearer's Wind elemental attack. It can be found in Black Mage Village by climbing up the ladder in the shop, synthesized in Alexandria (disc 3), Lindblum (disc 3) and Daguerreo by expending a Twist Headband, a Survival Vest and 4,000 gil. Final Fantasy X-2 The Black Belt accessory grants the wearer a +20 boost in both Strength and Defense. It sells for 2000 gil. The Black Belt can be found in a treasure chest on Mi'ihen Highroad (Chapter 5) or traded for 5,000 credits in Open Air, Inc. at the Calm Lands. It can be dropped by Adamantoise (Oversoul) and stolen from Adamantortoise (rare). Final Fantasy XI The Black Belt is the strongest in the line of martial art belts available only to Monks, the others being White, Purple, and Brown Belts, respectively. The Black Belt grants the wearer STR+7, Subtle Blow +5, Physical Damage Taken -5%, and an unprecedented Haste +12%—the most gear haste allotted to any single piece of armor, even in the current era of iLVL weapons and armor. It is acquired from the quest "Beat Around the Bushin", the last of three belt-related quests, available only to Monks who have obtained Level 71 and already earned their Brown Belt. Players must obtain three rare drops from powerful HNMs: a '''Wyrm Beard' (from field HNMs Fafnir and Nidhogg, or from defeating Wyrm in the instanced KS99 battlefield "Early Bird Catches The Wyrm"), an Adamantoise Egg (from field HNMs Adamantoise and Aspidochelone, or from defeating Tartaruga Gigante in the instanced KS99 battlefield "The Hills Are Alive"), and a Behemoth Tongue (from field HNMs Behemoth and King Behemoth, or from defeating Chlevnik in the instanced KS99 battlefield "Horns of War"). After gathering all three items, players must lastly forfeit their Brown Belt to complete the quest and obtain their reward. ''Final Fantasy XII The Black Belt is an accessory that makes the wearer immune to Disable. It can be stolen from Vossler (rare), found as a randomly spawning treasure chest at the Ozmone Plain (The Switchback), or the Giza Plains - The Rains (Tracks of the Beast), and bought at Eruyt Village, Mt Bur-Omisace and Rabanastre Lowtown (after the events at Pharos) for 600 gil. Final Fantasy XIII Black Belt is an accessory that increases resistance to Physical attacks by 10% to up to 20%, depending on its level, and is upgraded from the General's Belt by the use of an Uraninite. It can be bought from B&W Outfitters in the Retail Network for 4,500 gil. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default The Black belt is an accessory that increases Critical by 15. It can be found in the Vampire Castle. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Black Belt's Gi is a level 30 clothing that provides +1519 HP, +33 Bravery, and -2 Defense. It can be purchased for 34,390 gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Category:Light Armor Category:Accessories